


ODE TO SAPPHO

by carriiefoley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, carrie foley, upcoming author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriiefoley/pseuds/carriiefoley
Summary: Sapphic poetry, written in secret while sitting in the same room as my unsuspecting, homophobic grandmother, which is probably somewhere high up on the gay agenda.
Kudos: 3





	ODE TO SAPPHO

the muses sing their praises for you, my darling.  
honey tongue; strawberry lips; melting  
beneath your fingers as rome did crumble;  
i am not so shallow that lust is my god, but,  
my god -- sappho would sing for you too.  
you speak so eloquently as if she is writing  
on your tongue, where i should be,  
and with all your gold  
how could i resist?  
the taste of revolution lingers on your skin;  
perhaps the sweetest sin of them all  
i was never one for religion, but honey,  
i am on my knees.  
pride falls away as does the muse's  
drop of silk before the painter,  
but i suppose there is a pride in itself  
that i have been so blessed to have  
you to worship.  
oh, how i long to tell her now,  
we do remember her  
even in our other time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i decided to use ao3 to start posting some of my work, because a lot of people were wondering where they could read my stuff and the answer is, to be quite blunt, absolutely nowhere because i am too small and stoopid and broke to publish. so, i figured i'd try this out :)  
> if ur here, i love u. thank u for ur support.


End file.
